James Remar
| birthplace = , U.S. | Attended John Ward Elementary School in Newton, Mass | Attended Newton High School, Newton, Mass | Briefly played flute in a high school band with guitarist Gary Shepard and drummer Thomas Lawlor, playing one gig only at the Unicorn Coffee House in Boston, Mass, 1969. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1978–present }} James Remar (born December 31, 1953) is an American actor. He has appeared in movies, video games, and TV shows. He is perhaps best known as Richard, the on-off tycoon boyfriend of Kim Cattrall's character in Sex and the City, as Ajax in The Warriors, as the homicidal maniac Albert Ganz in the 1982 comedy/thriller 48 Hrs, Dutch Shultz in The Cotton Club, Lord Raiden in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation and more recently as Harry Morgan in Dexter. Life and career Remar was born William James Remar in . He has spent the majority of his film career playing villains. He is known for his roles as the aggressively sexual and violent character Ajax in the 1979 cult film The Warriors and as the murdering sociopath Albert Ganz in the 1982 hit 48 Hrs. (both movies were directed by Walter Hill). Remar played real-life '30s-era gangster Dutch Schultz in the 1984 film The Cotton Club. He starred in the 1980 film Windwalker as the young Windwalker. He also portrayed a gay man in the 1980 film Cruising. In 1996, he played Quill, one of the main villains in The Phantom. Remar was cast as Corporal Hicks in the 1986 science-fiction/horror film Aliens (co-produced by Walter Hill), but was replaced by Michael Biehn shortly after filming began due to "creative differences" with director James Cameron. (At least one piece of footage featuring Remar made it into the final version of the film, when the Marines enter the processing station and the camera tilts down from the Alien nest, though Remar is not seen in close-up.) Other films include Drugstore Cowboy, Fear X, Boys on the Side, Hellraiser: Inferno, The Quest, Wedlock, Tales from the Darkside: The Movie, Blade: Trinity, 2 Fast 2 Furious, The Girl Next Door and in 1998 he played the policeman that kept following the woman around in Psycho, he was also the star of the 1986 film Quiet Cool. He portrayed the character of Raiden in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, the sequel to the 1995 movie adaptation of Mortal Kombat, taking over the role from Christopher Lambert. He then followed this with a role in the 1996 direct-to-video science fiction movie Robo Warriors. Remar's other appearances include the the TV series Miami Vice, Hill Street Blues, Sex and the City, Tales from the Crypt, Jericho, Third Watch, Justice League Unlimited and Battlestar Galactica, as well as appearing as a possessed mental patient in the X-Files ninth season episode "Daemonicus". He was in the miniseries The Grid (2004) as Hudson "Hud", the love interest of Julianna Margulies' character. He starred as Tiny Bellows on the short-lived television series, The Huntress. He had a recurring guest role in the television series Jericho on CBS. Since 2006, Remar has co-starred in Dexter on Showtime. Remar was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor for his portrayal of Dexter Morgan's adoptive father, Harry Morgan.Paleyfest 2010: Dexter Panel Reveals a Few Clues for Season Five He also had a role in the 2009 horror movie The Unborn (this film also had actor C.S. Lee, who portrays Vince Masuka in Dexter). In 2010, he did a guest role as Giuseppe Salvatore in The Vampire Diaries. Remar is currently portraying a recurring character on FlashForward. He plays James Irskan, who is a General for a black-ops military contractor. He also voiced Vilgax in Ben 10: Alien Force. He is scheduled to guest star in Private Practice in 2010, playing a physician named Gibby who works with Doctors Without Borders.James Remar to star in Private Practice season 4 References External links * Category:1953 births Category:Actors from Massachusetts Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts ca:James Remar de:James Remar es:James Remar fr:James Remar it:James Remar nl:James Remar no:James Remar ja:ジェームズ・レマー pl:James Remar pt:James Remar ru:Ремар, Джеймс fi:James Remar sv:James Remar